Chain The Virgin Hana
by dandelion dreamless
Summary: Akasia tidak bisa diprediksi. Chapter 2 slight SuiKarin easy - medium  ?  lemon for sure. Well, this is M-rated fic for reasons. Adults only, not for teens under 17. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Chain The Virgin Hana

Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto

Rated M+ (not for teens under 17, only adults, adults only, you've been warned!), AU, lemons for later, yes for OOCness, multipair, possibly rape & harem

...

...

Prologue:

Mempertahankan kesucian wanita adalah hal yang amat sulit. Tidak jarang, kau harus mati untuk mempertahankannya. Jadi, jangan sekali-kali menawarkan keperawananmu pada anjing-anjing buas 'tampan' di luar sana, meskipun tanpa sengaja. Ya kan, Sakura?

...

...

Saito Gakuen, dalam dunia pendidikan bukanlah termasuk dalam sekolah dengan siswa-siswi yang mempunyai tingkat kecerdasan luar biasa, namun masih bisa terbilang tinggi. Masalah keelitan, sekolah ini bisa saja menjadi yang nomor satu. Kebanyakan dari mereka yang bersekolah di sini adalah anak dari orang-orang berkantung tebal yang makmur hidupnya. Kalau tidak pejabat, tentu saja orang-orang penting dalam lingkup Konoha.

Konoha, hampir tidak ada yang tahu kalau sebenarnya kota ini terletak di sebuah negara bernama Jepang. Kota tersembunyi, banyak yang menyebutnya. Tetapi seperti yang sudah kubilang tadi, kebanyakan anak dari orang-orang kaya bersekolah di sini. Kedengarannya menyenangkan, ya?

Tapi apa kau tahu sisi gelap di balik para murid kaya itu? Tidak? Tidakkah kau tahu tentang salah satu ritual pesta liar yang diadakan hampir setiap jumat malam di aula, koridor, gudang, gedung olahraga, loker, toilet, ruang kelas, bahkan tangga?

Well, kalau kau termasuk dalam kategori anak yang sangat, sangat, sangat, dan sangat kuper, kau tidak akan tahu kesenangan di tiap sudut ruangan-ruangan sekolah ini. Dan kalau kau tahu tetapi kau memaksakan menyebut dirimu anak yang sangat, sangat, sangat, dan sangat -sok- suci, kau akan lebih memilih menghabiskan malam sabtumu di kamar bersama satu tumpuk PR essay yang diberikan guru.

Guru mengendalikan semua? Uh, itu konyol. Di sini, siswa yang mengendalikan semua. Bolehlah guru memegang kendali, tapi itu hanya sampai jam pelajaran berakhir. Di luar jam itu, hanya para murid yang boleh memutuskan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan di sana. Dalam masa MOS, pasti anak-anak OSIS akan memintamu untuk menganggap sekolah ini sebagai rumah sendiri, bukan? Kenyataannya memang begitu. Kau boleh melakukan apapun di sini seperti apa yang kau lakukan di rumahmu.

Semuanya menikmati? Tidak juga. Terutama kalau kau masuk ke dalam perangkap Akasia. Akasia... sekelompok anak laki-laki yang masuk dalam kategori 'luar biasa', 'plus plus', dan juga 'hot' menurut penilaian para gadis. Sekelompok anak laki-laki yang berharap sekolah bisa mengajarkan pelajaran nyata bagi hidup mereka. Mereka, tentu saja, yang mempelopori terbentuknya pesta liar Saito, anak-anak terkaya dari yang kaya di negeri ini. Siapa yang berani menentang mereka? Bahkan anak pemilik sekolah ini adalah ketuanya! Bisa kau bayangkan?

Di luar dugaan, pesta liar tersebut dalam beberapa bulan terakhir berubah menjadi pesta sex. Tentu saja, Akasia yang memprakarsai duluan. Semboyan 'Love Is Not About Lust' sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada mereka. Tidak seperti yang kebanyakan orang pikirkan, mereka bukan playboy, tetapi mencari wanita yang benar-benar bisa 'menjanjikan' sangat sulit, bukan? Hanya beberapa yang bertahan dengan pasangannya, dan ada beberapa yang masih mencari.

Ironis? Tidak juga, seolah kehidupan seperti itu memang sudah biasa di kalangan-kalangan 'tinggi'. Jumlah manusia yang masih virgin di tempat 'belajar' ini pun bisa dihitung jari. Sebagian besar ikut serta karena keinginan mereka sendiri, dan sebagian besarnya lagi karena terjebak sebuah 'permainan'.

Hati-hati saja, sebab ranjau-ranjau Akasia bertebaran di mana-mana.

Ends Prologue

A/N: waaa, bakal nulis lemon! *glek* hapus aja, hapus! ehem, from first, saya bukanlah anak kecil yang nekat buat rating M (meskipun sepertinya ini adalah M+/MA) dg kemampuan pas2an, sumpah deh saya sudah 17 tahun lebih, yang saya khawatirkan justru anak di bawah umur yang mungkin nekat baca fic ini (pokoknya saya gak mau tahu ya! *deg2an*). buat pairing, saya boleh minta rekomendasi satu pairing untuk pembuka (maksudku err... lemon pembuka di chapter depan, maybe?), siapa saja kecuali karakter Naruto & Sakura (& yaoi). terima kasih kalau sudah mau berpartisipasi dan... oh ya, cerita ini aku dedikasikan untuk seseorang. Mm... ya, sudahlah. Ini pendekan dulu deh, ntar habis UKK aku sambung lagi, kay? (kalo ada yg mau) *diserudug* Sangat butuh concrit, flame juga tak apa! Nggak pede deh T.T Oh ya, tolong jangan ambil sisi negatifnya ya, jangan! (ngomong apa sih?)


	2. Chapter 2

Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto

Really many typo(s) == (males buka buku EYD)

Not for kids & teens under 17 because this is M-RATED FIC (tapi kalo nekat ya sudah -,- *toh authornya nggak tahu, juga #plak*). This chapter slight SuiKarin easy - medium *?* lemon, not hard 'n not hot (sorry I'm not good at this kind of stuff, and never dealt with this kind of experience before -,-' *huuuuuu...!*)

...

...

1st Chapter

Cahaya tipis bulan di langit malam Konoha menyeruak sedikit melalui celah-celah sempit tirai berwarna putih keperakan yang sedikit melambai, terbawa arus angin malam yang sejuk. Langit tampak cerah, bersih, dan sedikit bertabur bintang. Di musim ini bintang-bintang hanya akan banyak berkumpul saat fajar menjelang.

Kalender di dinding berwarna kuning cerah itu mulai bergerak-gerak terkena angin yang menyeruak saat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik membuka jendela di ruangan tersebut lebar-lebar. Ia berjalan ke arah balkon dan duduk dengan kaki terjulur ke bawah sambil melamun. Kedua matanya berbalik, menatap kalender.

"Lagi-lagi harus menemui malam ini," gerutu pemuda itu sambil mengganti posisi duduknya dengan posisi berbaring menengadah dengan tangan menyilang di belakang kepalanya, menatap lurus ke arah bulan yang nampak bulat sempurna. Sebelah matanya memicing. "Memang apa sih asyiknya? Dan lagi... hanya karena itu Sasuke pun jadi menjauhiku. Hanya karena aku tidak mau bergabung dengan mereka."

Sepasang iris Azure tersebut berkilau memantulkan sinar sang Raja Malam. Dahi pemuda itu berkerut. Sebenarnya sih kalau boleh jujur, ia sangat penasaran dengan 'aktifitas' yang mungkin dalam detik ini juga tengah dilakukan oleh teman-temannya yang nekat berangkat ke sekolah di malam hari. Sebegitu asyiknya kah sampai-sampai Sasuke yang notabene sahabat paling dekatnya -dulu- rela mematikan handphonenya setiap Jumat malam?

Sebenarnya ia penasaran, tapi ia tahu... ia tidak harus datang. Bukan karena... ehem, tidak ada wanita yang ingin dengannya, bukan itu. Sungguh menakjubkan kalau kau tahu Naruto mempunyai banyak pengagum di sekolahnya. Memang sih, anak itu bukanlah murid paling pintar di sekolahnya, juga bukanlah anak paling tampan di sana, malah cenderung menjadi berandalan dan pembangkang. Namun ada sesuatu hal lain yang membuat para wanita menoleh padanya. Sungguh aura yang kuat, hingga membuat gadis-gadis yang nekat sengaja mengirimkan surat-surat ke lokernya untuk mengajaknya 'bermain' pada ritual Malam Sabtu Saito.

Naruto tidak pernah tertarik. Mungkin ia memang terkenal suka menggoda wanita, tapi apa yang dilakukannya hanyalah kegiatan iseng semata, tidak ada maksud tertentu. Dibalik sifat isengnya, Naruto hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki yang polos. Dan ia akan selalu ingat semboyan yang selalu ayahnya beri padanya, yang mana selalu dibenci oleh para anggota Akasia.

Love is not about lust.

Sedikit senyum terkembang di bibir pemilik Azure indah tersebut. Ia pernah mendengar Itachi mengucapkan sesuatu tentang nafsu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup tanpa nafsu...!"

Sepenggal kalimat itu begitu menggelitik dalam lubuk hati Naruto. Ia membayangkan, seorang Uchiha Itachi yang menurutnya 'emotionless' bisa mengatakan hal aneh yang berhubungan dengan nafsu. Nafsu apa? Tentu saja, untuk bahasa vulgarnya mungkin nafsu 'bercinta'.

"Itachi yang playboy itu... dengan siapa lagi malam ini ia melakukannya?" Terbayang jelas di hari kemarin, percakapan yang sempat didengarnya secara tidak sengaja di samping loker. Percakapan antara Uchiha Itachi dan Inuzuka Hana. Tidak, mungkin percakapan kurang tepat, melainkan pertengkaran. Dan itu terjadi hanya karena Hana mengetahui kalau Itachi berkali-kali menghianatinya. Padahal kelihatannya pasangan itu baik-baik saja.

Sangat disayangkan, sebab sudah jauh-jauh hari Hana memberikan kepercayaannya pada Uchiha Prodigy tersebut. Ia telah memberikan hal yang paling berharga baginya pada pemuda itu. Sekarang ia merasa seperti sampah.

"Sudah kukatakan pada mereka, nafsu itu menyedihkan. Aku pun tidak memungkirinya," gumam Naruto pelan sambil menghitung titik-titik cahaya putih di angkasa.

Kegiatannya mendadak terhenti saat sebuah seruan yang ditujukan padanya melengking hebat mengisi rongga udara, nyaris membuatnya jatuh karena kaget.

"Jangan tiduran di balkon seperti itu, Naruto, nanti kau jatuh!" Layaknya prajurit yang dihardik komandannya, Naruto segera bangun dari acara tidur-tidurannya dan menatap ke bawah, di mana ibunya tengah menyirami bunga-bunga yang terawat rapi di halamannya. Ibunya memang aneh, suka sekali menyiram bunga malam-malam begini. Wanita itu menatap putra satu-satunya itu sambil meletakkan tangannya yang tengah menggenggam selang ke pinggangnya. "Paling tidak bantulah ibumu di bawah, jangan cuma melihat."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya sembari tersenyum lebar. "Sepertinya aku sudah mulai mengantuk, Bu. Aku tidur dulu ya! Dadah Ibu, aku mencintaimu!" teriak si Pirang sambil masuk ke tempat favoritnya kemudian menutup dan mengunci jendela rapat-rapat. Kushina hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil kembali melanjutkan aktifitas menyiram tumbuhan-tumbuhan cantik di halaman.

Naruto menengadah, menatap jam dinding berwarna biru yang terpampang jelas di kamarnya. Jarum jamnya yang pendek semakin berjalan dengan pelan menuju angka 10.

"Ternyata sudah hampir jam 10, aku penasaran apa mereka masih melakukannya?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Ia masih normal tentu saja, dan jangan salahkan dia kalau dalam pikirannya sekarang sedang terbayang-bayang adegan yang sepertinya menguras banyak keringat. Darahnya berdesir. Secara refleks anak laki-laki itu meraih gulingnya dan menjepit benda itu di antara kedua kakinya.

"Tidak, jangan sampai aku memikirkan hal itu lebih dari ini!" Naruto menutup kedua matanya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dalam beberapa detik pemuda itu bangkit dan mematikan lampu kamarnya, setelah itu kembali berbaring dan mencoba memejamkan mata.

...

...

Saito Gakuen, layaknya sekolah-sekolah menengah atas lainnya, tampak mengerikan jika ditilik dari luar di malam hari. Sepertinya tidak akan ada gedung sekolah dengan suasana menyenangkan jika hanya dilirik begitu saja. Meskipun megah, Saito Gakuen tetaplah gedung sekolah yang luas dan amat menyeramkan dengan bangunannya yang tinggi dan pencahayaan yang kurang di bagian dalam, membuatnya remang-remang dan menakutkan.

Tapi tentu saja, semua itu hanyalah akal-akalan agar tidak ada orang yang curiga. Supaya tidak ada orang yang mengetahui kalau sekarang ini tengah diadakan pesta seminggu sekali di dalam gedung tersebut. Jika kau melangkah lebih dekat dan dekat, melewati gerbang masuk Saito, kau akan mendengarnya. Suara jeritan. Kalau melangkah sekali lagi dan lebih dekat, mungkin kau akan mendengar suara-suara yang lain lagi. Erangan. Desisan. Bisikan. Desahan. Semuanya berkumpul membentuk satu gema euphoria yang memabukkan.

Pastinya suara itu cukup menarik perhatianmu, bukan? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak masuk lebih dalam dan menyaksikan sendiri apa yang sedang terjadi di sana?

...

...

Empat orang laki-laki bersandar di masing-masing tahta mereka, menatap dengan tatapan khas masing-masing. Dua di antaranya bersaudara, namun sepertinya apa yang terjadi di antara mereka sama sekali tidak berpengaruh dengan imej yang sudah susah payah dibangun. Pakaian mereka tampak sama, blazer hitam dengan lambang Saito di dada kiri, dan celana panjang hitam. Di dalam blazer mereka nampak kemeja putih dan seutas dasi yang tersembunyi di antaranya.

Pakaian mereka masih rapi, itu artinya mereka belum memulai, atau memilih untuk tidak memulainya. Untuk yang sekali itu, mereka hanya ingin menikmati kesenangan orang lain saja.

"Kupikir kau tertarik dengan si Rambut Merah?" tanya salah satu di antara keempat orang tersebut, yang mana tangan kanannya sibuk memilin-milin setangkai mawar berwarna putih.

Yang dimaksud hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil menatap si penanya dengan tatapan dingin dari sepasang mata onyxnya. "Dia yang tadinya menyukaiku, bukan aku yang menginginkannya."

Terdengar gelak tawa yang memenuhi private room tersebut. Menggoda seorang Uchiha Sasuke terkadang menjadi sesuatu yang menghibur.

Gaara, seseorang dengan tato 'Ai' di dahi, mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Sasuke. "Kau sama sekali tidak punya wanita? Selama ini yang kau lakukan hanya menonton kami atau pasangan-pasangan lain melakukan suatu kesenangan. Apa kau tidak ingin merasakannya, Sasuke?"

Itachi membuka satu kancing blazer atasnya. Merasa panas. "Kalau ingin bergabung ke Akasia, kau harus serius. Kau boleh memakai Hana untuk uji coba pertamamu, aku tak peduli."

"Tidakkah kau kejam, Itachi..." tukas laki-laki berwajah manis di sampingnya yang sedari tadi sedang menghisap sebatang rokok berbau mint. Banyak gadis jatuh hati padanya karena mereka menganggap cowok itu mirip seperti boneka. Yah kau tahu sendiri seperti apa rupa boneka, manis dan tidak bercacat. Kenyataannya memang Sasori dilahirkan sejak awal untuk memiliki wajah yang eksotis.

Dentingan gelas membuat Sasori segera mengalihkan pandangan pada teman satu angkatannya itu yang tengah menuang wine ke dalam tenggorokannya lewat mulut. Wajahnya tampak sedikit kacau semenjak pertengkarannya dengan mantan kekasihnya. Itachi bukan playboy, dan aku sudah memberitahumu sebelumnya apa maksud perilaku Itachi.

Gaara beranjak dari posisinya, mengambil salah satu kunci yang berderet di sebuah tiang horizontal. Ia menyeringai pada ketiga kawannya. "Sepertinya kupikir-pikir, malam ini cukup panas. Aku ambil kunci ruang loker."

"Hei, katamu kau sedang tidak ingin melakukannya?" tanya Sasori sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Itachi mendengus sementara Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya.

"I'm addicted, with virgins."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya masih ada gadis virgin di sekolah ini?"

"Tentu. Kenapa? Kau takut tidak kebagian?" ejek Gaara sembari tertawa. Sasuke kelihatan tidak suka dengan tingkahnya. Gaara benar-benar suka mempermainkan gadis. Ia hanya ingin 'bermain' dengan gadis yang masih perawan saja. Sialnya lagi, banyak gadis yang menyukai pesona dari cowok yang terlihat innocent tersebut.

Terdengar decakan lidah dari si Cowok Panda. "Aku pergi dulu." Kemudian terdengar pintu terbuka disusul debaman tertutup. Giliran Sasori yang beranjak sembari meletakkan mawarnya di atas meja. Kedua telapak tangannya diletakkan di saku celana hitamnya.

"Aku ingin melihat bagaimana cara amatiran bekerja," ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum. Diraihnya dua botol berisi pil yang sedari tadi diam di atas meja. Ia menatap Sasuke sekilas. "Ingin merasakan penetrasi, Sasuke?"

Pemuda yang satu tahun di bawah Sasori tersebut hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil mengikuti ke mana pemuda berwajah manis itu pergi.

...

...

"A-aku tidak yakin kita akan benar-benar melakukan hal ini..." Gadis berambut merah itu melepas kacamata berbingkai hitam miliknya dan menaruh benda itu di atas lemari UKS. Dilihatnya jam sudah menunjuk hampir ke waktu 11 malam. Ia hanya duduk diam di samping ranjang berseprai putih tersebut sambil menatap kakinya. Ah, wajahnya sudah terlanjur merah dan ia tidak ingin Suigetsu, pacarnya, yang kini tengah duduk di sampingnya mengetahui secepat ini.

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari sosok pemuda di samping gadis itu. "Kau percaya padaku kan, Karin?"

Karin menggelengkan kepalanya namun masih tetap menunduk. "En-entahlah... aku sangat gugup. O-oke, aku memang pernah melihat film-film biru tetapi aku belum pernah membayangkan akan menjadi peran dalam film-film seperti itu."

Tiba-tiba Suigetsu menaruh tangannya pada dagu Karin, dan dengan lembut mengarahkan wajah itu sedikit ke atas. Kedua pasang bola mata itu saling menatap. Karin terperangah, ternyata wajah Suigetsu sudah nyaris sama merah dengan wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Karin tersenyum tipis. "Yah. Kupegang kata-katamu," ujar gadis tersebut sambil menyeringai.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Sasori dan Sasuke yang sengaja datang untuk menonton, tujuan awalnya sih.

"Kalian benar-benar penurut, tidak terburu-buru karena nafsu. Padahal aku sudah meninggalkan kalian selama satu jam, tetapi kalian masih rapi seperti ini." Sasori tersenyum pada Suigetsu. "Telanlah ini."

Sebelah alis pemuda itu terangkat melihat obat aneh yang diberikan Sasori padanya. Ia masih ragu-ragu untuk mengambilnya. "Ini obat untuk apa?" tanyanya curiga. Tapi Sasori tetap memaksanya untuk meminum obat tersebut. Ia mengambil obat dari botol yang berbeda dan menyerahkannya pada Karin.

"Dan ini untukmu. Kau belum ingin mempunyai anak duluan dari Suigetsu kan, Nona?" Pipi Karin memerah mendengarnya, tetapi ia langsung menelan pil tersebut dalam sekali tenggak, tanpa perlu air minum. Sasori menatap Suigetsu yang akhirnya mau menelan pil tersebut. "Nah, kalau yang itu untuk membuatmu panas..." Sasuke menyeringai mendengar penjelasan Sasori. Well, mungkin ini akan menjadi permainan yang amat menarik.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Suigetsu pada Karin. Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya, namun ia merasa dadanya berdetak semakin kencang saja. Mungkin sedikit efek dari pil tadi.

"Nah, persiapan sudah selesai. Sekarang saatnya dimulai ritual Pesta Saito kalian yang pertama. Tapi ingat, selama melakukannya, kalian harus tetap memakai seragam kalian. Karena ini adalah pelajaran khas Saito yang benar-benar nyata. Pelajaran yang berguna bagi hidup kalian kelak. Selamat menikmati." Sasori menarik tangan Sasuke keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Pemuda berambut raven style tersebut nampak kecewa.

"Kenapa kita keluar?" dengusnya.

Kedua bola mata Sasori berputar. "Give 'em a private time. Dan kau tahu? Mungkin mengintip Gaara jauh lebih menggairahkan." Seringai licik terpampang jelas di baby face-nya.

Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyum yang sama. "Benar juga, ia jauh lebih profesional..."

...

...

"Sui-"

"Ukh, tubuhku mulai panas..." Suigetsu dengan sigap membuka blazer hitamnya dan melemparkan benda itu ke lantai.

Karin menatapnya. "Kau harus tetap memakainya!"

"Tapi sangat panas, aku akan tetap memakai seragam kemejaku." Karin terlihat pasrah. Ia tetap memilih memakai seragam sekolahnya dengan lengkap, bahkan masih dengan sepatu di kakinya.

"Baiklah, aku rasa aku mulai 'menyala'," desis Karin. Ia tidak tahu kenapa wajahnya mulai memerah lagi kali ini lebih merah dari yang ia bayangkan. Padahal mereka belum mulai sama sekali.

Suigetsu menyeringai. "Kau membuatku menyala..."

Dan permainan pun dimulai, permainan antara bunga yang baru berkembang, dan anak burung yang baru saja bisa terbang. Mereka masih virgin untuk saat ini, mungkin untuk beberapa menit ke depan... segalanya hilang.

"Ah..." Karin tersentak kaget saat Suigetsu tiba-tiba mendorongnya ke atas bed dengan dominasi warna putih tersebut. Wajah mereka berdua berhadapan, atas dan bawah. Sementara itu kedua tangan suigetsu mengunci rapat tangan sang gadis agar tidak menghalangi apapun yang akan dilakukannya pada wanita itu.

Sebuah kecupan, awal dari semua permainan yang akan dilakukan. Kecupan manis dan merangsang.

Saat Karin tak lagi memberontak, Suigetsu melepaskan cengkeramannya, dan langsung saja tanpa ragu-ragu dan basa-basi kedua telapak tangannya meraih buah dada milik pacarnya. Diremasnya amat pelan dan perlahan, meskipun blazer yang tebal menghalanginya namun itu tidak menjadi penghalang untuk membuat sensasi luar biasa menyeruak di dalam tubuh Karin. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"S-Sui... p-pelan- ahh... pelan-pelan." Suigetsu mengangguk. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kekasihnya dan mereka setuju untuk menyatukan bibir mereka, saling mengulum dan menantang satu sama lain. Perlahan, lidah Suigetsu yang panas melesak masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Karin, saling bertukar saliva, keduanya menyerap manis dari permainan lidah yang mereka lakukan.

Jari-jari Suigetsu masih meremas kedua buah dada Karin, membuat gadis itu mendesah berkali-kali di dalam ciumannya dan membuat Suigetsu semakin menyala. Gadis itu sadar, mungkin sekarang seprai telah basah oleh cairan dari bawah sana.

Terima kasih untuk pil yang Sasori bawa, benda itu benar-benar telah membuat Suigetsu mencapai batas puncak nafsunya. Pemuda itu masih menjelajahkan lidahnya sementara milik Karin telah menyerah. Kedua tangan Suigetsu yang tadinya masih berada di atas, kini mulai menjalar mencari batas antara kemeja dan rok seragam pacarnya. Ia menyusupkan jari-jari lentiknya dan mengeksplorasi kulit mulus Karin semakin ke atas hingga ia berhasil menembus buah dada gadisnya tanpa penghalang. Begitu... lembut.

"Nghh... hah... hah... aahh... j-jangan tekan terlalu keras," tukas Karin yang berhasil menghentikan ciuman yang membutuhkan banyak oksigen. Ia melenguh dalam deru nafasnya saat tangan-tangan jahil Suigetsu memegang kendali atas buah dadanya, membuat badannya seolah tersengat listrik dan saraf-sarafnya serasa berkemelut.

Tidak lama Suigetsu bermain di sana. Pemuda itu mengarahkan sebelah tangannya ke rok gadisnya yang sedikit tersingkap, memperlihatkan paha yang indah dan terlihat manis. Tanpa basa-basi lagi dimasukannya segera tangan kirinya pada sesuatu di antara kedua pada milik Karin.

"Kau sudah sangat basah," desah Suigetsu di telinga Karin, membuat gadis itu bergidik sekaligus blushing berat. Betapa malunya. Kedua tangan Karin mencengkeram seprai tempat tidur saat dirasakan jari-jari Suigetsu kembali bermain, membelai bagian wanitanya yang terlanjur membanjir, memberi sebuah sengatan luar biasa pada bagian tersensitifnya.

Suigetsu menyeringai. Ia menyingkap sedikit celana dalam Karin dan menyusupkan jari telunjuknya di area licin nan basah di bawah sana, membuat Karin menahan nafasnya tiba-tiba. Wajahnya memerah seperti nyaris meledak. Digigitnya bibirnya sekencang mungkin, tapi nyatanya sangat sulit menahan suatu desahan. Dengan pelan dan agak gugup, Suigetsu menarik dan menekankan jarinya di celah sana, sedikit bermain-main sebelum masuk ke hal inti.

"S-S-Sui... ahhh, ak-aku t-tidak bissa meng-ahh... m-menahannya lahhgi... ahh..." Karin mencengkeram seprai lebih kencang saat Suigetsu kembali memasukkan satu jari dan satu lagi ke dalam klitorisnya. Gadis itu menendang-nendangkan kakinya dengan ganas, tetapi dengan sigap Suigetsu menahan dengan kakinya.

Karin memejamkan mata saat sensai aneh berkumpul di satu titik pusat dalam perutnya, rasanya sangat panas dan aneh... seberti berjuta kepakan sayap kupu-kupu yang mengusap-usap dinding innernya, hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu yang licin dan panas secara serempak dari sana. Hingga tidak bisa lagi dibendung. Tubuh Karin bergetar hebat, namun Suigetsu menangkap pinggangnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Ahh...!" Giliran Suigetsu mendesah hebat saat linangan hangat dari penetrasi sang gadis membasahi kedua jarinya, membuat pemuda itu dengan mudah memasukkan dan mengeluarkan kembali dengan irama yang sempurna. Sementara Karin menangkap kembali oksigen dalam jumlah tiada tara, Suigetsu mulai membuka retsleting celananya. Selangkangannya terasa sedikit sakit karena 'sesuatu' di sana yang sudah tidak sabar ingin menyeruak keluar.

"Aku ingin merasakan milikmu..." bisik Karin sedikit mendesah di telinga Suigetsu. Dapat dirasakan oleh pemuda itu bahwa alat kelaminnya bertambah keras dan tegang dan desiran itu semakin menjadi di dalam tubuhnya. Karin tersenyum sedikit malu sambil menyentuhkan ujung jari telunjuknya pada ujung penis Suigetsu yang memerah. Merah, berarti bahwa dia memang baru pertama kali melakukannya.

Dengan nekat Karin menurunkan wajah seraya membuka kedua belah bibirnya, menurunkan kembali wajahnya hingga batang penis pemuda tersebut pas masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Karin belum punya pengalaman seperti ini, tetapi kadang ia melihatnya di film-film yang sering ia tonton. Rasanya cukup aneh.

Suigetsu meringis begitu merasakan batang penisnya berada dalam rongga yang panas tersebut. Tak ayal berkali-kali ia mendesah dan menyebut nama kekasihnya tersebut di dalam kenikmatan. Wajahnya nyaris semerah bit, dan ia pikir pasti suatu saat nanti ia bisa pingsan menyaksikan ekspresi wajahnya saat itu.

"Ka...rin..." Sekali lagi Suigetsu melenguh, sementara Karin terus memaju mundurkan gerakan mulutnya semakin cepat, mengulum benda tegang tersebut yang terasa semakin lama semakin panas, menegang, dan membesar di dalam mulutnya. Gadis itu tidak pernah menyangka akan benar-benar melakukan hal ini sebelum menikah. Lidahnya yang panas dan licin melumasi benda itu, dan alhasil teriakan Suigetsu segera membuatnya bersiap. "A-ku hampir... ahh... klim-aah... klimaks!"

Seperti Karin, tubuh Suigetsu bergetar hebat dan sesaat cairan kental, putih, dan lengket miliknya memenuhi rongga mulut Karin, meluber dan jatuh mengalir melewati dagu gadis tersebut. Dengan gemetar Karin menelan cairan aneh tersebut dengan susah payah. Tubuhnya berkilap karena keringat dan nafasnya tersengal.

"Lakukan, sekarang!" seru Suigetsu tiba-tiba dan ia mendorong kembali kedua bahu Karin sampai gadis itu jatuh telentang di kasur, dan Suigetsu menjaga jarak dengan menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di samping kiri dan kanan tubuh Karin. Gadis itu tampak lemas, padahal permainan yang sesungguhnya belum dimulai.

"S-Sui... mmph... aah..." Karin membuka kedua mulutnya saat Suigetsu kembali mengajaknya bertarung lidah. Keduanya sudah bermandi keringat hingga rambut mereka basah. Suigetsu dengan terampil menyusupkan tangan kanannya dan menarik ke bawah pakaian dalam Karin, membuat aksesnya tidak akan terhalangi lagi. Dengan kedua tangannya, segera dibuka lebar-lebar kedua kaki Karin sementara ia menempatkan diri di antaranya, dengan batang miliknya yang semakin menegang untuk gadis itu.

Pemuda itu sudah tidak bisa menahan nafsunya yang telah mengalahkan semua keteguhannya. Dimasukannya perlahan dan amat pelan batang penis tersebut pada lubang kewanitaan Karin yang sudah terlalu basah. Sangat pelan dan hati-hati.

"Ughh..." Karin memejamkan mata saat sesuatu yang luar biasa nikmat terasa di dalam tubuhnya, menjalar dengan cepat saat benda milik Suigetsu memasukinya perlahan. Otot-otot di dinding vaginanya bereaksi cepat, menarik batang itu lebih ke dalam.

"Ah, ahh... Ssui... ngh... haah, aahh..." Desahan itu bak irama yang merangsang Suigetsu. Ia tidak tahan lagi ingin memasukkan miliknya lebih dalam ke sana. Jauh... lebih dalam, hingga akhirnya berhenti saat ditemuinya titik keputusan tersebut. Ia menatap kekasihnya dalam.

"Tahan sedikit, oke?" Karin mengangguk, dan Suigetsu mencium kembali bibirnya, mengajaknya bertarung lidah lebih ganas. Tapi ia tidak melupakan bagian inti di bawah sana.

Tubuh Karin bergetar setiap kali Suigetsu menggerak-gerakkan penisnya meski lamban. Lalu saat ditemuinya timing yang tepat... dengan satu hentakan pasti, dan...

"S-SUIII...!" Dengan sekencang mungkin Karin mencengkeram blazer Suigetsu dan menggigit bibir merah nan basah anak laki-laki berhairline turquoise tersebut. Tapi Suigetsu tidak peduli, ia mengusap-usap kepala Karin yang sedang berjuang melawan rasa sakit dan kemudian dibawa gadisnya itu dalam pelukan agar ia segera melupakan efek negatifnya. Sakit, perempuan itu belum pernah merasa sesakit ini sebelumnya. Selangkangannya perih, dan sesaat kemudian batang penis Suigetsu terlumuri oleh darah yang telah bercampur dengan cairan bening milik kekasih tercintanya yang kelihatannya dalam beberapa detik lagi akan mulai menikmati semua ini. Cairan bukti itu mengalir membasahi seprai yang telah ternoda entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

...dinding pertahanan telah hancur.

...

...

"Sakura, kau sudah siap?"

Seorang gadis berambut sedikit aneh, merah muda cerah, keluar dari pintu rumah sambil menyeret sebuah koper besar. Ia terlihat sedikit kerepotan tapi masih bisa berjalan dengan lancar meskipun terganggu koper tersebut. Ayahnya membantu gadis itu memasukannya ke bagasi mobil.

"Aku pamit dulu pada ibu," ucap gadis bernama Sakura tersebut sambil berlari kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tidak berapa lama anak berusia sekitar enam belas tahun tersebut menghampiri ayahnya yang sudah siap di kursi kemudi. Sakura membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di samping ayahnya.

Tuan Haruno tersenyum melihat Sakura yang kelihatan sedikit gugup. "Kau baik-baik saja kan, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja, Ayah. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa membayangkan kehidupanku nanti tanpa Ayah dan juga ibu." Tuan Haruno tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap pelan mahkota merah muda anak perempuannya dengan lembut.

"Ayah dan ibu tidak punya pilihan lain. Kami tidak ingin membiarkanmu bersekolah dan hidup di sini sendiri. Jangan khawatir, kelas tiga nanti kau bisa berkumpul kembali bersama kami. Waktu satu tahun pasti akan cepat berlalu. Mungkin ditugaskan di tempat yang jauh dan terpencil akan membuat Ayah sangat merindukanmu." Lelaki itu mencium dahi putrinya. "Karena itu Ayah lebih tenang menitipkanmu di tempat rekan Ayah dan kau bisa menempuh pendidikan yang sangat baik di sana. Tenang saja, keluarga mereka sangat baik."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum, tidak ingin membuat ayahnya lebih cemas. Ia harus bisa membuktikan kalau tanpa kedua orang tua di sisinya, ia tetap bisa melakukan yang terbaik untuknya.

"Oh iya, kau ingat foto ini?" Tuan Haruno menyodorkan sesuatu pada Sakura, berupa lembaran foto. Gadis itu segera mengambilnya dan menatapnya dengan seksama. Ternyata itu fotonya sewaktu kecil, tampak sangat konyol. Di sana wajah Sakura kecil nampak sedang marah karena permennya diambil oleh anak laki-laki jahil di sebelahnya, yang sedang menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya.

Kedua mata Sakura memicing. "Sepertinya aku kenal dengan anak ini..." gumamnya sambil melihati terus anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu tanpa mempedulikan gambar orang-orang dewasa yang ada di sekitar mereka.

"Kau lupa dengan Naruto? Anak Minato?" Ayahnya tertawa sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Sakura melotot dan menatap foto itu lebih dekat, dan lebih dekat lagi. Astaga, benar. Itu adalah Naruto Namikaze, anak laki-laki yang suka sekali menjahilinya dan berbuat onar kapanpun dan dimanapun ia suka.

Sakura hampir tidak ingat lagi kenakalan-kenakalan Naruto padanya, itu sudah sangat lama. Dulu mereka pernah menjadi tetangga hanya beberapa minggu. Tapi meski sebentar, Sakura bisa langsung tahu bahwa Naruto itu anak yang sangat menyebalkan.

'Sudah pasti anak itu seumuran denganku sekarang. Ya ampun, bagaimana kalau dia menjahiliku lagi? Ah tidak mungkin, lagi pula untuk apa aku susah-susah belajar karate?' Sakura berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Tenang saja, ia adalah juara bertahan karate tingkat SMA. Kalau anak ingusan jahil macam Naruto yang dulunya bodoh sih, pasti gampang dihajar dan dimusnahkan.

Bahkan saking seriusnya memikirkan hal itu, Sakura tidak sadar saat mobil yang ditungganginya melaju pelan.

...

...

"Pemalas, cepat bangun!" Lagi-lagi teriakan melengking dari wanita berambut merah itu menusuk tepat ke gendang telinga Naruto. Anak itu bangun dari tidurnya sambil menggerutu pelan. Masa hari libur seperti ini ia juga harus bangun pagi-pagi? Sudah cukup ia tersiksa dengan hari-harinya bersekolah dan saat sekolah libur, apa yang ia dapatkan?

Kushina melotot. "Sadarlah, anakku yang manis, ini sudah jam 9 pagi!" Tapi kalau sampai jam segitu sih, memang Naruto yang kelewatan. Wanita itu menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh anak laki-lakinya. "Sudah sana, mandi! Hari ini akan ada tamu jadi kau harus berpenampilan dengan wajar!"

Naruto duduk di tepian ranjang sambil menguap. "Haa, siapa yang mau datang, Bu? Teman ayah?"

Angguka Kushina sedikit menjawab pertanyaan bocah pirang tersebut. "Teman ayahmu dan anak perempuannya. Kau masih ingat dengan Haruno Sakura?"

Naruto berusaha mengingat-ingat, namun karena baru bangun tidur ingatannya menjadi tidak jelas. "Yang seperti apa, ya?"

"Dulu sempat jadi tetangga kita. Sudah lama sekali, kalau tidak salah waktu kau masih kelas satu SD. Anak perempuan berambut mirip warna kelopak bunga sakura yang manis," jelas Kushina sambil melipat selimut Naruto.

Otak Naruto yang jarang dipakai itu berputar kencang, mencari arsip-arsip sejarah masa kecilnya pada ingatannya yang mulai normal. 'Haruno Sakura... Haruno Sakura... Haru-'

Haruno Sakura bukannya cewek berjidat lebar itu? "Oh, aku ingat!" teriak Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar bak orang yang baru saja menang lotre. "Jadi Sakura yang itu ya... tapi untuk apa mereka ke sini?"

Kushina menghela nafas. "Sakura akan tinggal bersama kita selama satu tahun, karena ayahnya harus ditugaskan ke daerah yang terpencil. Ayah Sakura tidak mau kalau putrinya mendapat pendidikan yang tidak layak jadi ia akan bersekolah di sekolahmu mulai minggu depan."

Mata Naruto melebar. Akan ada wanita lain hidup di rumahnya. Yang dia ingat, Sakura itu anak perempuan yang galak dan suka berteriak-teriak. Cantik sih, tetapi itu kan dulu. Mungkin saja sekarang anak perempuan itu sudah menjadi jelek dan berubah menjadi nenek sihir yang suka menyiksa anak laki-laki mengingat gadis cilik itu dulu sangatlah kasar pada hampir semua laki-laki. Hah, bagaimana bisa gadis itu tinggal di sini? Mungkin ia malah akan mengisi hari-harinya dengan menjahili gadis itu seperti masa bertahun-tahun silam.

Pemuda bermata eksotis itu tiba-tiba tersentak seperti mendapat sebuah tanda lampu menyala di atas kepalanya. Ia menyeringai, penuh rencana jahat. Mungkin saja Sakura yang sekarang ini nanti masih seperti anak kecil yang menyebalkan dari jaman dulu saat mereka kecil. Sedikit kejutan untuk gadis itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Ya, ia akan menyiapkan kejutan untuk menjahili Sakura.

"Hihihihi." Naruto terkikik pelan, namun terinterupsi akibat jitakan dari ibunya. "Auw, sakit Bu..."

"Jangan tertawa aneh seperti itu, sebentar lagi mereka datang dan kau sebagai anakku satu-satunya, jangan sampai membuat ayah dan Ibumu ini malu! Sudah sana, mandi!" hardik Kushina, mendorong anaknya yang berantakan masuk ke kamar mandi.

...

...

Catatan Author: Thanks God, UKK selesai, tapi masih ada remidian... T.T (bodo amat). Hahaha, lemon SuiKarin-nya gak banget, ya? Maklum enggak punya pengalaman sama sekali selama ini XD Jujur, buat nentuin pair pembuka sangatlah sulit karena meskipun banyak pair berseliweran (?) tapi banyak juga pro dan kontra buat pair2 tersebut, fuuhh... ahaha, lemon-e dikit? habis aku bikinnya emotionless karena nggak bisa bayangin Karin sama Sui gituan *?*, lagi nggak horny *wtf?* terus aku nggak suka PWP, I think it have no central point =P ... Em, aku mau kasih dikit bocoran ya, habis nggak tahan *?* fic ini memiliki pengharapan *?* NaruSakuSasu, jadi nanti Sasuke pengen melakukan 'his first' sama Sakura. Dan em, aku nggak yakin mau bikin lemon NaruSaku ... :( come on give me spirit, please, supaya bisa semangat bikin lemon NS *v* (apadeh...) mungkin kalo semangat dari kalian manjur, chapter depan bakal ada lime NS (tapi saya tidak ingin secepat ini, wahahaha~ :P)

Special Thanks:

Ridho Uciha (sama-sama ^^), hentai-kun (==... ini udah update ^^), Zuko Minami (ni update-annya, de :D), Wi3nter (haha, semangatin saya lagi dong :D), Saraphiena (saya usahakan ^^), Sou (haha, liat aja nanti xD), Rigel Lost Of Words (dede, bingung de :D), NaruSaku Believer (ShikaIno ya, aku usahain deh :)), Rey619 (monggo Karinnya*?* :)), Moe miaw (Gaara-nya aku bikin playboy :p), eleen de' k0ch (update udah :D), Zoroutecchi (RAPE? *pingsan, bangun lagi* ide bagus ^^b *gubraks*), Miya-hime Nakashinki (yosh, udh update kan :D), Recca (iya ni author2 NS-nya lagi pada nyebelin, terpaksalah saya mengorbankan diri *?* #dikeroyok rame2), uchan (okelah, uchan-chan *?* ^^), ruu-kun (haha, makasih usulnya ;D), suzuna nuttycookie (waa, hot? kaga bisa xD), Uchizuku no RenMay (SuiKarin special for you ;)), suka rate-M (-.-... aku kaga bisa bikin yg hot, say xD), Shu '2022' DarkWorld (silahkan update-annya :)), Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura (sudahkah saya kilat? ;D), De Ditto (Shika-nya besok2 deh xD *dipentung*), Cherry L. Blossom (doakan saja, haha :D), Nine tailed fox (soalnya ini kan rated M, dede :)), Tisa's Flower was 'dead (hey, what's wrong with me? :p), lordbaro (saya usahakan deh :D), narusakusakunaruuu (haha, SasuHina-nya besok-besok deh ^^a), and... YOU.

PS: sori kalau ada nama yang salah ketik, sori kalau tidak bisa memuaskan *?* reader semua, chapter tiga diupdate malam minggu *buka buku agenda* byebyebye :D


End file.
